The invention pertains to baling chambers of large round balers, and more specifically relates to such chambers as are provided with a bottom conveyor for aiding in the support and discharge of a bale.
A round baler known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,862 features a baling chamber defined in part by an upper, expansible conveyor, that conforms to the shape of a bale being formed, and a lower conveyor which supports the bale and cooperates with the upper conveyor in discharging the bale. At the beginning of the baling process the baling chamber is of a wedge-shaped cross section of short height and long sides converging to the rear of the baler.
The patented baling chamber has the drawback of not being constructed so as to reliably start a bale core at the beginning of the baling process.
According to the present invention, there is provided a round baler baling chamber having an improved conveyor arrangement.
An object of the invention is to provide a large round baler with a baling chamber including a conveyor arrangement constructed so as to aid in the formation of a bale core at the beginning of the baling process.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a large round baler with a baling chamber defined in part by a bottom conveyor including an endless, flexible component arrangement having an run which may be selectively altered in such a way as to cooperate with a lower run of an endless, flexible component arrangement of an upper conveyor in the starting of a bale core.
Yet a more specific object of the invention is to provide a baling chamber for a large round baler, as defined in the immediately preceding object, wherein a support roller for the upper run of the bottom conveyor is mounted for being moved among a starting position, wherein it alters the configuration of the upper run in such a way that it aids in the starting of a bale core, an intermediate range of positions, wherein it aids in supporting a bale being formed in the baling chamber, and a final position, wherein it configures the upper run for easy discharge of a completed bale.
Still, another object of the invention, in accordance with a second embodiment, is to provide a large round baler having a baling chamber as defined in one or more of the preceding objects and which includes a further movable roller that supports a section of a crop-engaging lower run of the upper conveyor, this roller being movable between a starting position, wherein in it configures the upper conveyor run so as to cooperate with the bottom conveyor so as to define a chamber cross section that aids in the start of a bale core, and a second position wherein it is withdrawn into the discharge gate so as not to interfere with the discharge of a completed bale.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a reading of the ensuing description together with the appended drawings.